


Love and Remorse

by ladylace616



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Acceptance, Angst, Coming Out, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 17:45:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17565113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladylace616/pseuds/ladylace616
Summary: How much does Mickey Milkovich love Ian Gallagher? Read to find out. One-shot.





	Love and Remorse

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I regrettably do not own the series Shameless. I am only borrowing the characters for entertainment. All rights go to Paul Abbott. I did borrow heavily from an existing scene in the show, but only 'cause I loved it so much. This story's alternate title is: Why I Love Mickey Milkovich

Mickey stood there at the bar with the most vulnerable look on his face. His fists were clenched by his sides. He was so used to fighting all the time- all anyone needed to do was look at him wrong. Didn’t they see how hard it was to stand there with his guts all exposed? He did everything in his power to deny what was happening, to remain comfortably miserable in the closet. Ian wouldn’t let him anymore.

It was the horrible dread of losing Ian that made it unbearable. He couldn’t keep his truth to himself anymore. He loved Ian Gallagher, and he would crawl through broken glass on hands and knees if it meant that he could keep the goddamn ginger bastard.

“Mickey, have a seat, man,” Kevin said. “No one gives a shit who you bang. Let me buy you a beer.” Kevin opened a bottle for him and slid it towards him on the bar.

“To Butt Buddies! Long May They Slam and Slap.”

The bar cheered. Mickey sat on his bar stool, stunned. He looked down at the beer in his tattooed hand in disbelief. A small smile tugged at the corner of his lips despite his best efforts. He took a hearty gulp of his beer. With his father behind bars, he felt the load on his shoulders become lighter than it ever had been before.

Mickey was desperate to keep Ian around. He could never imagine begging someone to stay before, and he had almost done it. “Pussy,” Mandy called him. He hated to admit she was right. Back then, he didn’t dare open his mouth to tell Ian he couldn’t see his life without him.

He let him go with a heavy sense of remorse.


End file.
